unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Strigoi
In Romanian mythology, Strigoi are either witches or the evil souls of the dead rising from the tombs (or living) that transform into an animal or phantom apparition. Main Belief There are different types of Strigoi: Strigoi vii are live witches who will become vampires after death. They can send out their soul at night to meet with other witches or with Strigoi mort, who are dead vampires. Strigoi mort are the reanimated bodies which return to suck the blood of family, livestock, and neighbours. They are most often associated with vampires or zombies. A strigoaica (singular feminine form), or Strigoica, is a witch. Strigoi are also known as "moroi" in some parts, especially rural areas. They are close relatives of the werewolves known as "pricolici" or "varcolac", the latter also meaning "goblin" How to become a Strigoi? A person born with a caul (a veil of fetal membrane still attached to the head), tail, born out of wedlock, died an unnatural death, or died before baptism, was doomed to become a vampire. As was the seventh child of the same sex in a family, the child of a pregnant woman who didn't eat salt or was looked at by a vampire, or a witch. And naturally, being bitten by vampire, meant certain condemnation to a vampiric existence after death. Other people doomed to become a Strigoi are: :*Unmarried people (their corpses should be stabbed in the heart with a sickle to protect their families). :*Corpses walked over by cats. To get rid of them, a wine bottle must be buried next to the grave, then six week later has to be exhumed and relatives and drank by relatives. :*A person filled with pain and regret will turn into a cat or dog after death, then return as a strigoi. Piercing a body with a needle will prevent it from leaving the grave. Appearance By Slovenian mythology a "štirga" is most likely a woman but there are exceptions when she is a male. According to Romanian mythology a strigoi has ginger hair, blue eyes and two hearts. Also, strigoi can leave its body at night in the form of an animal or a small spark of light that can be seen flying through the air. Sometimes it was said that a Strigoi Viu took animal form by stealing the form from the animal. Behaviour/Features In most ways, the Romanian Strigoi Morti resemble the Undead vampires found in other Eastern European countries. They were frequently blamed as the cause of death in cases of epidemics. The Strigoi Vii join together in covens and meet with the Strigoi Morti on special Sabbath nights, such as the Eve of St. George April 22nd The Strigoi Viu is not a blood drinker, but its powers include what could be called psychic vampirism, as it can steal the vitality of his neighbours' crops and animals to enhance its own. Powers *'Shapeshifting: '''The Strigoi can change into a variety of animals, such as barn owls, bats, rats, cats, wolves, dogs, snakes, toads, lizards, and spiders/insects. *'Invisibility: They also have the ability to render themselves invisble to some degree. *'''Psychokinesis: '''They're also known to be capable of creating damaging storms, blights, droughts, floods and even poltergeist activity. *Immortality:' Strigoi stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, Strigoi then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Astral Projection: The Strigoi in some accounts is also capable of a form of astral projection appearing as shadows or ghosts. *Superhuman Strength: Strigoi are much stronger than humans. They're are strong enough to swiftly snap the necks others if their victims don't take notice of them, and shatter gravestones keeping them in their respective graves. *Superhuman Speed: '''Strigoi can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Weakness The only known weakness is to cut off the head of the Strigoi. This makes many consider Strigoi as more dangerous than a regular vampire through their lack of exploitable weaknesses. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creatures Category:Undead Category:Demons Category:Supernatural Creatures